Exit Strategy
by charming writer
Summary: The evil Brotherhood plots to sabotage Cole's relationship with Phoebe in an attempt to turn him back to evil. Can the Charmed One's save him before he truely turns evil & can they save Melissa when she's taken as insurance as well.


Exit Strategy

**Exit Strategy **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters as they belong to Aaron Spelling productions or **

**Sam & Dean Winchester but I do own Melissa Hale.**

**Authors Notes:**** This is series two of my charmed season, which's continuing on without Dan now he's left. **

**Note: ****My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. All the characters of charmed including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who worked for the Triad. I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding. **

**Extra Note: **** This episode's like "Exit Strategy" but a little different in that instead of Cole getting his father's soul at the end of the story he gets it after the start of it when the demon Tarkin thinks he killed the witch in the shop so Raynor has to find something else he can use as leverage against which he does so in by kidnapping Melissa. In here Melissa has the same dream she had in "A Lives Long Dream" but not the same outcome as it did then & also at the end Cole doesn't kill Jenna the witch as Melissa manages to talk him outta it. But he does kill Raynor in the Attic & not the Underworld. Also Klea will feature in this story which she didn't in the television programme & so will Sam & Dean but not for long. **

_Episode Twenty Two _

Clubroom Wednesday Thirteenth August

_The club's buzzing whilst everyone on the dance floors listening to Melissa on stage playing U2's "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" on her electric guitar with her band accompanying her from behind even Dean bops up & down there. _

I have climbed the highest mountain I have run through the fields  
Only to be with you only to be with you

I have run, I have crawled I have scaled these city walls  
These city walls only to be with you

But I still haven't found what I'm looking for but I still haven't found what I'm looking for

I have kissed honey lips felt the healing in her fingertips  
It's burning like a fire this burning desire  
I have spoke with the tongue of angels I have held the hand of a devil  
It was warm in the night I was cold as a stone, yeah

But I still haven't found what I'm looking for but I still haven't found what I'm looking for

Amen, yeah, yeah

I believe in the kingdom come then all the colours will bleed into one  
Bleed into one but, yes, I'm still running

You broke the bonds and you loosed the chains

_Piper & Leo at the bar work whilst the song's still playing. _

Leo: Look I know it may seem like we don't care & all about Cole Piper but just because he's missing doesn't mean our lives should suffer also we still need to live.

Piper: I know besides it's not as if we haven't looked for him.

Leo: Of course & we won't stop looking for him but we can't let the club suffer also Cole wouldn't want that.

Piper: No he wouldn't. Hey do you know where Prue went?

Leo: Not really she was here sometime ago then left.

Piper: Maybe she went after Phoebe.

Leo: Probably. Do you know where she is?

Piper: Not really but then she's not home much these days anyway mostly looking for Cole.

Leo: Yeah it breaks my heart seeing her like this.

Piper: I know she really loves him & that's what scares me Leo I mean if we can't find him.

Leo: We will we just need more time.

Piper: Yeah but if we can't this could really affect her so much so that I mayn't have a sister anymore.

_Seeing her upset Leo puts his arms round her & hugs her._

Leo: We have to stay positive Piper for Phoebe right?

Piper: I know.

Leo: Otherwise you really mayn't have a sister anymore.

_On stage Melissa's still singing the song._

Melissa: Carried the cross of my shame

All my shame you know I believe it

But I still haven't found what I'm looking for but I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for but I still haven't found what I'm looking for

Exodus, exodus, movement of the people  
Alright, exodus, movement of the people alright, alright

_Once she's finished the crowd, Dean, Piper, Leo cheer & whistle onward. Bartender Fletch comes on stage._

Fletch: Weren't they great ladies & gentlemen? Let's give it up for Melissa & the band.

_The crowd, Dean, Piper, Leo cheer& whistle again & Sam also sitting in the corner of the room. Melissa speaks into the microphone thanking them._

Melissa: Thank you very much.

_She walks of stage over to Sam & sits on his lap. _

Sam: Hey sweetie you were great.

Melissa: Thanks glad you liked it.

Sam: I always like it when you sing.

Melissa: Good then I can bore you incessantly with that when we go to bed after we're married.

_He puts his right on Melissa's left cheek & leans in close. _

Sam: You could never bore me your too good for me.

Melissa: Glad to hear I'll still be wanted twenty years from now.

Sam: I'll always need you Mel I love you too much.

Melissa: Oh really how much?

_He kisses her sweetly & softly on the lips for a minute or so before pulling away. _

Sam: That, answer your question?

Melissa: Mmm, mmm.

_They kiss each other again but get interrupted by Dean who joins them. _

Dean: Oh please just get married already you two.

Sam: Dean why aren't you scouring the room for some hot chick to hit on? 

Dean: Because there's no-one good here tonight that's why.

Melissa: That's because they don't like your cheesy pick up lines & fake names.

Dean: Hey I'll have you know a lot of girls like my pick up lines & fake names thank you.

Melissa: Not if I was me I wouldn't.

Dean: That's different you're engaged to my brother.

Melissa: Yes but if I wasn't & I'd never met you I still wouldn't pick them up.

Dean: That's because you've never tried it on with me.

Melissa: No because I'd wouldn't go with someone who tried to be somebody they weren't because they were afraid of what people would think if they knew the real them. I tried it myself before & it didn't work believe me.

Dean: Really who with?

Melissa: Someone I met before Sam.

Dean: & you ended it?

Melissa: Well it wasn't fair on me just using him for sex was it?

Dean: Wow Mel's a sex bitch.

Sam: Hey don't talk about my fiancée like that thank you.

Dean: Oh come on don't tell me you don't know that already bro tck, tck not a good way to start married life if you ask me not telling each other things that's committing mortal sin.

Sam: Mel already told me about that & other people she was with before me so you don't need to worry about us committing mortal sin Dean.

_He turns round & leans in close to Melissa again._

Sam: That's why we're so good together because we're honest with each other & don't lie about who we are with one another like Mel said isn't that right baby?

_Melissa leans in close & answers._

Melissa: Absolutely hon.

_They kiss again. Dean gives a them tut look then looks away. Hearing the Elders chime her Melissa breaks up from Sam._

Sam: Mel?

_She looks up at the ceiling._

Melissa: It's them.

Sam: Is it about Cole? Have they found him?

Melissa: Not sure better go anyway could be something important see you soon babe.

_She gives him a quick kiss then gets up & leaves the club._

Sam: Yeah see you hon.

Dean: Do you think it is about Cole?

Sam: Don't know.

Dean: Do you think he'll come back?

Sam: I hope so Dean. I really hope so.

Mausoleum 

_Prue walks in looking for Phoebe._

Prue:Phoebe? Phoebe, are you in here?

_She sees her asleep next to a crypt._

Prue: Hey, sweetie, wake up.

_Phoebe wakes up._

Phoebe: Cole?

Prue:No, it's just me. Come on, let's go home.

Phoebe: No, I have to wait here for Cole.

Prue:Phoebe, you can't just wait here, alright. He will know where to find you. Come on.

_Phoebe stands up._

Phoebe:I don't understand. He was supposed to go back under so that they wouldn't be suspicious of him, but it's been over a week.

Prue:He probably just hasn't found a safe way out yet, that's all.

Phoebe:But what if he can't? What if the brotherhood found him out?

Prue:Look, even if they did, he would put some sort of a spin on it to, you know, get out of it. Come on, you know Cole he knows what he's doing. You don't make demon of the century without having a few tricks up your sleeve.

Phoebe:I just hope he's okay, Prue.

Prue: I know sweetie I do to.

_They walk out of the mausoleum._

Underworld Cave

_Cole's lying on a large rock. Raynor, Tarkin & Klea are standing beside him. Raynor has his hand held out above Cole's head, reading his thoughts._

Raynor:Seems your suspicions are well founded Klea.

Klea:Why? What do you see?

Raynor:Sickness the kind that only comes from being under the world of light for too long. It's contaminated him.

Tarkin:That's impossible, Raynor a demon great as Belthazor.

Raynor:Yes but he's not just a demon is he & that's what's infected him.

Klea:The witch?

Raynor: Not just the Charmed One remember Klea he also loves her niece so much so he had children with her.

_Tarkin looks shocked at his answer._

Tarkin: (Shocked) Belthazor has kids?

Raynor: Had kids in the future a timeline now which doesn't exist.

Klea: How do you know this?

Raynor: Because he was told about it that's how.

Tarkin: Then his girlfriends obviously turned him against us, sent him here to destroy us we must destroy him first.

Raynor:You still have so much to learn, Tarkin. You don't just kill a demon like Belthazor.

Klea:But he betrayed us.

Raynor:& in so doing, has acquired the knowledge of how to kill the Charmed Ones. Something no other demon's been able to accomplish. That with his power makes him a very precious commodity for us, one worthy saving.

Tarkin: But how can...?

Raynor:How can we save him? Simple we remove the only thing that's re-awakened his human half. His only foot hole to good the witch's love for him.

Klea: Yeah but he doesn't just love her does he what about the other one Melissa?

Raynor: Right now my concerns not about her it's Phoebe.

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUDENCE TRUDEAU HALLIWELL

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

COLERIDGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

GUEST STARRING

SAMUEL WINCHESTER

DEAN WINCHESTER

RAYNOR

TARKIN

KLEA

JENNA THE WITCH

FLETCH THE BARTENDER

San Francisco Bay & City Thursday Fourteenth August

_Various parts of San Francisco bay and city are been shown whilst Bruce Springsteen's 'Trapped' is playing. _

Seems like I'm caught up in your trap again  
Seems like I'll be wearing the same old chains  
Good will conquer evil & the truth will set me free  
And I know some day I will find the key

I know somewhere I will find the key

Seems like I've been playing your game way too long  
Seems the game I've played has made you strong  
When the game is over I won't walk out the loser  
I know I'll walk out of here again  
I know someday I'll walk out of here again

Well now I'm Trapped  
OOh yeah Trapped  
OOh Yeah Trapped

Seems like I've been sleeping in your bed too long  
Seems like you've been meaning to do me harm  
But I'll teach my eyes to see beyond these walls in front of me  
Someday I'll walk out of here again  
Someday I'll walk out of here again

Trapped OOh yeah  
Trapped OOh Yeah  
Trapped OOh Yeah  
Trapped OOh Yeah

Seems like I've been playing your game way too long  
Seems the game I've played has made you strong

Trapped OOh yeah  
Trapped OOh Yeah  
Trapped OOh Yeah  
Trapped OOh Yeah

Attic 

_Melissa there's reading through the Book of Shadows trying to summon Cole with the Belthazor summoning spell._

Melissa: MAGIC FORCES BLACK & WHITE REACHING OUT THROUGH SPACE & LIGHT BE HE FAR OR BE HE NEAR BRING US THE DEMON BELTHAZOR HERE.

_She places Cole's toothbrush into a cauldron which blows up making smoke rise from it. Nothing happens._

Melissa: (Angry) Dammit

_She throws the cauldron on the floor spilling the potion onto the rug besides her._

Melissa: Why isn't it working?

_Piper across the room scrying with the map & crystal looks up at her daughter._

Piper: Sweetie you know that won't work not when you've tried the spell enough times already.

Melissa: Yeah but I added the potion with his toothbrush in it to make the spell stronger so it should work.

_Leo across from her & Piper answers, now. _

Leo: Honey not all spells work you know.

Melissa: This one does because I've used it before in the future when I had situation like this the only reason it's not working is Cole's somewhere where he can't get out.

_Leo goes towards Melissa._

Leo: Mel we'll find him you just have to be patient.

_Piper comes towards her next._

Piper: Besides you've a wedding to plan for. Sam won't like you concentrating on Cole all the time.

Melissa: Sam's alright about Cole & we're not getting married until after the Source's vanquished so we don't need to plan yet.

_Prue walks in._

Prue:Morning.

Piper: Hey sweetie how's Phoebe?

Prue: As well as can be. What's going on here?

Leo: A little Cole summoning but it's not working.

Prue: Oh ok.

Melissa: Where's Aunt Phoebe?

Prue: In her bedroom.

Piper: & last night?

Prue: Mausoleum.

Leo: Yeah, it's become like her second home.

Prue: Still no word from Cole?

Melissa: No, & you know what? You'd think he could take three lousy seconds & shimmer in & let all of us know he's okay.

Piper: Maybe he can't because he's afraid he'll get caught.

Leo: Or maybe he already has.

Underworld Cave

_Raynor, Klea & Tarkin walk over to Cole._

Raynor:Follow my lead.

_He wakes up Cole._

Cole:Raynor.

_He sits up._

Raynor:Good to see you're still with us, Belthazor.

Cole: What happened?

Raynor: I tried to kill you accidentally, of course. I didn't recognise you in your human form, my mistake.

Klea:Not many are strong enough to survive an energy bolt, Belthazor. You're lucky.

Raynor:Forgive me.

_Raynor holds out his hand. Cole hesitates for a moment then shakes it._

Cole:How could I not? You taught me everything I know after all.

Raynor:Well, not everything.

Cole:How long was I out?

Raynor:Long enough for us to know that you lied about helping the witches with Pirelli that you led them to Melissa & that you got them to vanquish Vornac.

_Cole walks over to some water._

Cole:There rumours, Raynor not reports.

Tarkin:Don't worry we don't blame you for the failed hit last week even if you were seduced by one of the witches that thwarted our plan.

_Cole wipes some water on his neck._

Cole:I already explained to you that I was over her.

Klea: Yes, but you didn't explain that she was a Charmed One or the fact that you don't just love her but her niece also.

Raynor:It doesn't matter that you're straight, Belthazor, as long as you're back. To that end, I have an assignment for you something that only your powers can achieve. I need you to get me a magical amulet, one that's hanging from the neck of a witch but be careful the amulets powerful so you may need to kill her to get it problem?

Cole: Isn't it a little bit risky, sending me after a witch with the Charmed Ones on my trail?

Raynor:Tarkin & Klea will provide backup. That way if they show up you can catch them by surprise. That should take care of all our problems now, shouldn't it?

Cole: & if I do this what do I get?

Raynor: You get this.

_A glowing white ball appears in his hand. Cole recognising it as his father's soul steps forward. _

Cole: How did you get that?

Raynor: Oh a little talk I had with the Source who in turn spoke with the devil. You can take him to heaven Belthazor long as you do as I say.

Cole:Where do I get the amulet?

_Raynor waves his hand in front of Cole's face telling him the answer._

Cole: This won't take long.

_Cole shimmers out._

Raynor: Klea?

_She steps forward towards Raynor._

Klea: Yes Raynor?

Raynor: Follow him make sure he does the job.

Klea: & if he doesn't?

Raynor: Then you have my permission to kill him.

Klea: Very well.

_Her eyes glow red as she shimmers out the cave. _

Tarkin: Do you think Belthazor will get the amulet? & kill the witch?

Raynor: Yes, but not before he tells his beloved witch what he's about to do. Then that should plant the first seed of suspicion in her heart.

Phoebe's Room

_Phoebe's sitting in front of the mirror putting on makeup. Cole shimmers in behind her. She sees his reflection in the mirror._

Phoebe:Promise me when I turn around you'll still be there.

_She quickly turns around. She walks over to him and they kiss passionately._

Cole:I've missed you so much.

Phoebe:I've missed you too.

Cole:They've given me an assignment. One that if I turn down...

Phoebe:What do you mean an assignment? What kind of assignment?

Cole:I can't tell you.

Phoebe:What?

_Cole sits down on the bed._

Cole:They've asked me to steal an amulet from a witch.

Phoebe: A witch?

Cole:Don't worry, I won't hurt her.

Phoebe:Oh, well, that's good news, Cole. You can't do this!

Cole:You think I want to, damn it!

_He gets back up and walks across the room._

Cole: Phoebe I have no choice.

Phoebe: Cole everyone has a choice.

Cole: Phoebe they have my father's soul.

_Phoebe looks on at him shocked._

Phoebe: (Shocked) What?

_Cole tells her everything Raynor said._

Cole: So I have no choice you see all I have to do's buy some time so I can figure a way out. In the mean time, I have to at least pretend like I'm evil.

Phoebe:No, but don't you see? If you turn into Belthazor, then you will be evil.

Cole:What makes you think I'll have to?

Phoebe:Because an amulet protects. It takes someone of great strength to overcome that. Why do you think they choose you?

Cole:To set me up perhaps.

_He sits back on the bed._

Cole: Raynor may be on to me.

Phoebe: How?

Cole:He has the power to read thoughts, & if he's read mine...

_Phoebe kneels beside him._

Phoebe:Prue & I will come with you, & watch your back while Mel finds a way to get you out.

Cole:No, no, no, you can't. That could be exactly what Raynor's expecting you do. He could be setting me up to get to you. I have to do this alone.

Phoebe:Cole, I...

_He pulls her up on the bed & puts his arms around her._

Cole:Trust me, okay? I know what I am doing. Just concentrate on finishing the potion. If it works, Belthazor will disappear & Raynor won't be able to track me. Then,

_They kiss._

Cole: We can be together.

_They kiss again but Cole shimmers out in the middle of it. Phoebe sighs._

Hallway

_Phoebe runs downstairs._

Phoebe: Guys, guys?

_Prue, Piper, Leo, Melissa run in from the kitchen._

Prue: Hey, what's wrong?

Phoebe:Cole's in trouble, I need your help.

Piper: Uh, okay, anything.

Phoebe:We need to scry for a witch, fast.

Melissa: Scry whaddya mean? Aunt Phoebe what's going on?

Phoebe: Cole said the Brotherhood want him to steal an amulet from a witch.

Leo: Cole's alive?

Phoebe: Yes.

Prue: Did he say what kind of amulet he has to steal?

Phoebe: No but we need to find her fast though.

Melissa: Okay I'll go up there quickly see if I can find out who it is then try & get back soon as possible.

_Melissa starts disappearing in million of tiny orbs but Phoebe stops her before she can leave fully._

Phoebe: Mel we can't wait that long what if something happens to her before you get back its better we scry.

Leo: Yeah but you can't scry for a witch Phoebe unless you have something that belongs to her.

Melissa: Exactly by going up there I can find out from the Elders who the target is then come back to you take you to her & save her from them.

Phoebe: Yeah & what do we do in the mean time?

Prue: We make Belthazor vanquishing potions like we did last time & make sure we're ready for them.

Piper: But I thought we used all that on the other Brotherhood members who came into our house last week.

Melissa: Nope. The piece of flesh you used was only half as that's all you needed on them because Cole's flesh is strong. The other half's in another container but only use a quarter of that encase anymore Brotherhood members come after them.

Phoebe: Okay.

Melissa: Good. I'll see you soon.

_With that she orbs up there leaving the room. _

Prue: Okay let's go.

_The gang run upstairs. _

Wicca Shop

_A witch is there checking her stock. Cole shimmers in._

Witch:Who are you? How did you get in here?

Cole: Just do exactly as I say & I won't hurt you. Just take off the amulet & put it down.

Witch:NoI've been sworn to protect it.

Cole:&I've been ordered to steal it.

_Pair of red eyes reveals Klea invisible a little away from them. The witch backs away._

Cole: Don't fight me. I beg you.

_He reaches out for the amulet. A blue light shoots out of it & throws him back against some boxes. He gets up._

Witch:You can't take it from me.

Cole:Maybe I can't.

_He changes into Belthazor._

Belthazor:But I can.

_He walks over to the witch. A bright blue light shields her. He reaches through the shield & takes the amulet from around her neck. The shield disappears. He grabs her. Klea reveals herself fully to the two occupants in the room._

Klea: Go on Belthazor kill her.

_The witch looks on in terror at Cole / Belthazor._

Witch Please, don't.

_Belthazor looks on hesitant. Klea conjures up an energy ball & aims it at Belthazor._

Klea: I SAID KILL HER!

_In a single moment he conjures an athame up & throws it at Klea's chest. Blood pours down from her stomach. The witch screams. Klea looks on in horror & what he's done._

Klea: Brother what've you done?

_Falling to the ground she burns up in a rise of flames & dies. The witch breathes hard not believing what's just happened. Belthazor turns round to the witch whose neck he's still squeezing. _

Belthazor: Tell no one what happened here or about the amulet. Not even you're Whitelighter.

_He lets go of her then conjures a small energy ball in his hand. _

Belthazor: I'm sorry.

_He throws it at her knocking her out. Then he shimmers out the shop._

Attic

_The girls are in the middle of making the Belthazor vanquishing potion._

Prue: Got the flesh?

_Piper holds it up on the end of a knife._

Piper: Yes.

Prue: Okay throw it into the pan.

_The gang stand back then Piper does that. The pan explodes up as smoke billows outta it._

Prue: Phoebe put the mixture into the vials.

Phoebe: Right.

_She gets some vials & using a turkey baster fills them up with some mixture then looks at her watch._

Phoebe: Where's Mel?

Leo: She'll be here Phoebe okay don't worry.

Phoebe: But what if something's happened already?

Prue: Then we'll deal with it the best we can.

Phoebe: I still think we should've scryed whether we didn't have something that belonged to her or not.

_Just then Melissa orbs in._

Piper: Oh thank god. Did you find anything?

Melissa: Yes but we have to hurry Cole's already got the amulet & the Elders say that's only the start of it.

Phoebe: Whaddya mean?

Melissa: We have to hurry before the Brotherhood, get her come on.

_The girls walk round & gather by her._

Piper: Leo stay here encase anything bad happens & get the crystals out the chest & put them round the room so nobody can get in here.

Leo: Okay becareful.

_The girls orb out. Leo goes over to the chest & opens it up. _

Wicca Shop

_Raynor & Tarkin appears. They look around & see the witch lying on the floor._

Tarkin: Is she dead?

Raynor: I don't know.

_Raynor moves towards her. _

Tarkin: Then what happened here? Where's Belthazor & Klea?

_He bends down to check her neck. _

Raynor: That's what we're going to find out.

_He's just about to touch the witch's neck when o__ut the corner of their eye a mass of blue lights emerges in the room. _

Prue: (Angry) Hey.

_He & Tarkin look round & see the Charmed One's & Melissa. Prue flings the two of them with her hands sending them across the room._

Phoebe: Mel, go check on her.

_Melissa runs towards the witch to do that but Raynor throws an energy ball at her hitting her right shoulder. Melissa goes down groaning in pain whilst holding her shoulder up._

Melissa; AHH!

Piper: MEL!

_Angry Piper throws her hands up to blow Raynor up but he shimmers out before that happens, the box behind her blows up instead. Rayor shimmers behind Piper & gets a knife out her pocket & holds it at Piper's neck. _

Phoebe: (Angry) Hey.

_Phoebe kicks her leg out & knocks him away from Piper. Tarkin goes towards her & pushes her onto the ground & starts chocking her to death with his hands. Phoebe projects in behind him & kicks him in the head making him turn round towards her. Raynor battles Prue who levitates up from an oncoming energy ball & using her telekinesis kicks Raynor repeatedly forward in the chest knocking him back against a wall. She floats down soon afterwards. Thinking quickly Tarkin releases an energy ball at Phoebe who projects out before it hits her then in behind him & tries grabbing his athame from his belt. Sensing her he grabs her behind & throws her over him landing her on the floor with a thud her projection disappears & real Phoebe wakes up. Tarkin seeing Melissa crawling over to the Witch on the floor releases an energy ball at her. Piper seeing this blows it up. Then gets a vanquishing potion from her pocket & throws it at Tarkin._

Raynor: TARKIN!

_Seeing the potion Tarkin shimmers out the room before it hits him. The potion hits the floor. Still battling it out Prue & Raynor tries to get the upper hand on each of other. Gaining it Raynor throws Prue at a wall hitting her hard against it. Grabbing his athame finally Phoebe throws it at Raynor. He throws an energy ball at it making it fall to the ground before it hits him. The Charmed Ones battered & bruised stand up against him. Melissa touches the witch's neck & feels a pulse._

Melissa: She's alive.

Piper: I think you've lost Raynor.

Raynor: Oh I wouldn't count my chickens yet dear.

_Shimmering out then in behind the witch he kills quickly with an energy ball before leaving the room completely._

Phoebe: Oh my god.

Kitchen

_Melissa's sitting on a chair with her hands outstretched in front of Prue & Phoebe whose she's healing. Leo's standing behind her sorting her shoulder wound out with the first aid kit. _

Melissa: AHH!

_The glowing in her hands falters a bit .Leo stops what he's doing. _

Leo: Sorry. 

Melissa: That's okay just hurts that's all.

Leo: I'll try & be a little gentler.

_He resumes what he's doing. Melissa's hands stop glowing when Prue & Phoebe are completely healed. _

Piper: You two okay?

Prue: Thanks to Mel yeah.

Leo: How did Cole get the amulet from the witch if it's supposed to protect her?

Melissa: He transformed into Belthazor it was only way he could get it from her.

Piper: But why he's a powerful demon even when not in Belthazor form.

Phoebe: Not as powerful half demons are more powerful when in their true form which's why Cole transformed into him otherwise he couldn't have got the amulet.

Prue: Well what I wanna knows why the Brotherhood want, that amulet?

Melissa: Because it's one half of an ancient charm. Whoever connects the two amulets together, more than doubles, it protects your power. With it they become invincible.

Piper: Explains why they wanted Cole to transform into Belthazor & get it in the first place.

Phoebe:Okay so what about the other half who's got that?

Melissa: Another witch. The amulets were divided between two local covens for safe keeping, but the bearers have always been kept secret, guarded even from them.

Prue:Well, obviously that's why the Brotherhood wants them both.

Leo:Probably to destroy them, so good can never use them.

Melissa: Right. The amulet won't protect anyone evil.

Prue:Alright, we need to find that other witch before they do.

Phoebe:Okay, well, you go with Piper & Melissa so I can work on Cole's potion.

Prue: Okay.

Underworld Cave

_Tarkin's waiting there. Raynor shimmers in afterwards seeing only him & not Belthazor._

Raynor: Tarkin where's Belthazor?

Tarkin: In heaven delivering his father's soul.

Raynor: (Angry) What?

Tarkin: Well he killed the witch & done his job so I gave him his father's soul like you said.

Raynor: No Tarkin I killed the witch. Belthazor merely got the amulet then knocked her out.

Tarkin: What? What is happening here?

Raynor: That's what I intend to find out.

_Just then Cole shimmers in & sees the look on the two brotherhood members faces. _

Cole: Okay people you don't have to have a go at me all at once you know.

Tarkin: What went on Belthazor? What aren't you telling us?

Cole: Whaddya mean?

Raynor: He means the witch Belthazor why didn't you kill her?

Cole: Of course I killed her & got you amulet.

Raynor: Oh yes you certainly got the amulet but you didn't kill her I did.

_Coming towards him Tarkin conjures an energy ball & aims it at Belthazor._

Tarkin: If you want to keep your life Belthazor I'd suggest you tell us the truth.

Cole: I am I was about to kill the witch but Klea didn't believe me & conjured up an energy ball at me. The witch got the upper hand & used an athame she had in the shop & killed Klea then I throw an energy ball myself & killed her.

Raynor: No, Belthazor you knocked her out not killed her I did that.

Cole: Well how was I supposed to know that she'd killed our sister I reacted like any of us would. I'm sorry Klea died.

_Seeing the look on Cole's face Tarkin answers._

Tarkin: He's right Raynor we would've done the same.

Raynor: No Tarkin I would've got the amulet of the witch then killed her before she had a chance to do that to Klea instead of hesitating & letting her get the upper hand.

Cole: I'm sorry Raynor it won't happen again.

Raynor: No it won't Belthazor because you're going to get the second half of the amulet.

Cole: Why can't Tarkin do it I'm not up to full strength yet I could barely fight through the magic of the first amulet.

Tarkin: I can do it Raynor if you want.

Raynor:No, I want Belthazor to, I don't want anymore of my family dieing thank you. Besides he can do it, I know him. He's the great Belthazor he can do anything he wants except he seems to forgotten that. Find the witch.

_He waves his hand in front of Cole's face. _

Raynor: But this time show no mercy.

_Cole shimmers out._

Tarkin:You think he'll do it I mean we've no insurance now.

Raynor: Well then I'll just have to get some more won't I.

Lounge

_Piper sitting down on the couch is scrying for the second witch. Prue, Phoebe & Leo are beside._

Leo: Should you really be doing that I mean Mel's up there finding out about the second witch.

Piper: Yeah & look what happened to the first one we can't wait for Mel to do that then go to the second witch & find out she's dead.

Prue: Exactly we need to find her out first before Mel does.

Leo: & I told you earlier you can't scry for a witch unless you've something that belongs to her.

Phoebe: Yeah well sorry Leo but we don't know any other to find her & we need to find her soon.

Leo: Well there's got to be another way to find her than doing this.

Prue: Well if you have some other way Leo we're all ears otherwise this's it.

_Cole shimmers in._

Cole Not entirely it I know where to find her.

Phoebe:Cole.

Cole: I didn't kill her, Phoebe. I swear.

_She goes over to him._

Phoebe: Its okay, I know. We believe you. You don't look so good. Are you okay?

_She touches his face and he pulls her hand away._

Cole: I'm not sure.

Phoebe:Come on.

_She takes him into the other part of the lounge by the stairs. _

Cole:What about the potion? How close are you?

Phoebe:Uh, we're just missing one ingredient, billings root, whatever that is. But as soon as I find it, then I can finish it.

Cole:Well, I don't have much time I'm kinda hanging on by my fingertips as it is.

Phoebe:Well, you have to hold on a little longer.

Cole: Ay-ya-yay.

Phoebe:You can do it, Cole, I know you.

Cole: Raynor says he knows me too.

Phoebe:Cole, look at me. Look at me.

_He looks at her._

Phoebe: You have to keep fighting it. You have to keep fighting him. You can not let him win.

Cole:But fighting is how he does win. Raynor's just waiting for me to slip so he can drag me back in the fold I know that's what he's doing.

_She moves closer to him and touches his face._

Phoebe:He can't have you. I won't let him.

Cole: Then save me, Phoebe. I've been ordered to kill the next witch. You have to get there first & stop me or Raynor will win.

_Phoebe doesn't like the look on his face but agrees. _

Phoebe: Alright If it comes to it.

Cole: Good hurry.

_He shimmers out. Prue comes in the room. _

Prue: Phoebe we've located her.

Phoebe: How?

Prue: Piper scryed for the amulet in the end not her.

Phoebe: Okay good we have to hurry Cole's already left.

Prue: Right.

_The girls walk over & rejoin Piper. Minutes later after the girls have left the house & Leo's gone upstairs Melissa orbs into the room._

Melissa: Guys?

_She looks round for them then comes back into the lounge._

Melissa: Guys?

_Not realising the danger behind her Melissa doesn't see Raynor shimmer in & grab her hands & put them behind her then place a handkerchief with chloroform on her mouth suddenly. She tries to release herself from his grip but he stops her from doing that._

Raynor: Ah, ah, ah, ah.

_Struggling in vain the effects of the chloroform overtake, Melissa & she, starts sinking to the floor. Raynor scoops her up & shimmers out with her._

Golden Gate Park 

_Seven witches are sitting in a circle, around a small fire._

Witch: The birth & rebirth of all nature. The passing of winter & spring, we share in the life universal. Rejoice in the magical ring. I'll see you all next week. Blessed be.

All: Blessed be.

_They all stand up. Cole looks on from the bushes near by. Tarkin shimmers in beside him._

Cole:What are you doing here?

Tarkin:Just watching your back.

Cole:Yeah, well, watching its one thing, stabbing it's another.

Tarkin:What's the matter? Don't you trust me?

Cole:I don't trust anyone.

Tarkin: Never did. That's probably what made you so great. No legences, no conscience, no hesitation.

_All the witches leave, except one._

Tarkin: You know what Raynor wants. Just give it to him. You'll feel better after you kill the witch.

_The witch kneels down & starts packing up her stuff. She hears a noise._

Witch:Who's there?

_Cole comes out & changes into Belthazor. The witch stands up & holds out the amulet. _

Witch: You can't hurt me.

_Belthazor walks towards the witch. The protective shield from the amulet surrounds her. Belthazor reaches through the shield. Prue, Piper & Phoebe arrive._

Phoebe: Cole, don't!

Prue: Piper, freeze him.

_Just as she's about to do that Tarkin throws, an energy ball at her. Piper ducks before it hits her.__ Prue uses her power on Tarkin & Belthazor. Phoebe runs over to the witch._

Phoebe:It's okay, we're witches too.

_Tarkin gets ready to throw another energy bolt. _

Prue: Piper!

_Piper puts her hands up to freeze blow up the two demons but Tarkin throws a piece of bark in front which has that done to it instead. _

Tarkin:Kill them.

Phoebe:No.

_Belthazor throws an energy bolt at Phoebe & the witch. The amulet protects them & they're thrown into the bushes. Prue uses her power on Belthazor & he flies against a rock. Tarkin gets ready to throw an energy bolt & Prue uses her power on him. They stand up. Belthazor looks at Phoebe & then he & Tarkin shimmer out._

Lounge

_Prue, Piper, Phoebe & the witch walk in the living room._

Piper: Mel!

Prue:She's our Whitelighter.

Phoebe:& our cousin.

Piper: Mel? Where is she?

Prue: Probably still up there.

Piper: We'll she better get her butt down here now because we need her to heal Phoebe MEL!

_Hearing people downstairs Leo comes from the attic. _

Leo: Guys you okay?

Piper: No Phoebe's hurt & we need Mel.

Leo: Haven't you called her?

Prue: We have yes but she's not answering.

Phoebe: Maybe it's something important on Cole & the Elders have kept her there longer.

Piper: No I know my cousin she always comes to us when we call her.

_She realises something._

Piper: Oh god something's happened to her

Prue: What? Are you sure? What if she's up there still like Phoebe said?

Piper: No something's happened to her Prue I can feel it I've gotta scry for her quickly.

_Piper starts running upstairs to get the map & crystal._

Prue: Wait what about Phoebe?

_Piper turns round & answers them._

Piper: Use the first aid box in the kitchen for her.

_Phoebe holds out her wound. _

Phoebe:I'm fine, really, it's no big deal.

Prue:Phoebe, it's a huge deal, Cole tried to kill you.

Leo**: **What?

Prue: He's the demon.

_The witch nods._

Witch: Oh.

Phoebe: & my boyfriend. We have very complicated lives.

Witch: I'm just thrilled to meet you. I mean, I've heard of the Charmed Ones, of course, but I just thought I'd never dream I'd...

Prue:Nearly die with us? Yes, well, welcome to our lives.

Witch:You saved me, & the amulet. That's enough.

_She looks at Phoebe's wound._

Witch: May I?

_Phoebe allows her to touch it. _

Witch: Well, the wound isn't deep. A salve would cleanse it & ease the pain. Would you allow me entrance to your herb cupboard?

Phoebe:Kitchen, she means kitchen.

Prue: Hmm? Oh, right, sure, follow me.

_Prue & the witch go into the kitchen._

Leo: Come on, sit down take, it easy.

_They sit on the couch._

Phoebe:I'm fine, Leo, really. & Cole would not try to kill me. He knew that the amulet would protect me. He could've fired at Prue or Piper but he didn't. With the other demon there, he made the only choice he could.

Leo: & you really believe that, right?

Phoebe: Yeah, I know it. I saw his eyes. They were filled with pain, not evil. Leo, we've gotta get him outta there before it's too late.

Leo: Well then you guys will have to figure out a way to finish that power stripping potion fast. Come on.

Kitchen

_Prue & The witch are there. Leo & Phoebe walk in. The witch is mixing ingredients in a bowl._

Prue: Check her out. Whipping it up like its Tollhouse Cookies.

Witch: Come here.

_Phoebe walks towards the witch. _

Witch:(to Phoebe) This will feel a little warm.

_She spreads a paste on Phoebe's wound._

Phoebe:That is amazing. It doesn't hurt at all. Hey, how are you at making potions?

Witch:Well, what do you need?

Prue:We need to de-tox a demon.

Phoebe:Yeah, we need something called billings root.

Witch:Well, you have that. It's on the bottom shelf.

_She takes a jar out of their cupboard._

Phoebe: No, that's ginger.

Witch:Well that's what they call it now yes but in the old covens it was called billings root.

Phoebe:Jenna, you have healed me twice.

_She hugs Jenna._

Prue: Do you think Piper can help Jenna with the potion?

Phoebe: Once she's found Mel yes.

_She walks over to Prue's bag & gets her car keys outta them. _

Prue:Hey, where are you going?

Phoebe:To get Cole back here. If I'm right about what I saw in his eyes, he'll go to the mausoleum.

Prue:& what if you're wrong?

Leo: Well, then he'll be back here with his buddy to get the amulet.

Phoebe:I'm not wrong. Cole's not the enemy. He's the victim. & I'm gonna save him.

_Phoebe leaves._

Underworld Cave

_Cole, Tarkin are there. Raynor walks in _

Raynor:How could you have failed? It was just one little witch.

Cole:No, it wasn't. The Charmed Ones were there, just like I warned you they might be.

Tarkin:We could have taken them.

Cole:We would have died. The amulet protected them.

Raynor:Which is exactly why I want it what's happened to you, Belthazor? The witch's magic never would have stopped you before; you never would have given up. What's changed?

Cole: You know what? Let's just drop the pretences, okay? I'm tired of playing games. We both know what you're trying to do, it's not goanna work.

Raynor:Yeah?

Cole:You don't care about the amulet. You only care about turning me against Phoebe.

Raynor: How smart, & yet foolish enough to fall in love.

Cole:Loving hers the best thing that's ever happened to me. You can destroy me, but you can't change that.

Raynor: After all that I've taught you and all that I've given you, you're willing to give it all up for a witch?

Cole:I'm not gonna kill for you, Raynor. Not anymore.

Raynor: Really? Well then its good I have this isn't it.

_Delving in his pocket Raynor takes out a necklace with Melissa's name on it. Cole looks shocked at seeing it. _

Cole: (Angry) How did you get that? You've got Mel haven't you? Where's she?

Raynor: Unconscious in a side room & since the only insurance I had earlier on was taken I needed something else to facilitate that.

Cole: Let her go Raynor she has nothing to do with this.

Raynor: She's a weakness to you Belthazor that's enough. You love her as much as you do Phoebe & since as you said I'm using Phoebe to make you turn against her I couldn't have her here in her place could I?

Cole: You don't know what you've done Raynor. When her family find out what's happened they come after you & not just that she's engaged to a hunter also a very good one who he & his brother will not stop till they get you.

Raynor: Oh I needn't worry about them I'll have you & Tarkin to help me after all.

Cole: What makes you think I'll help you?

Raynor: Because I'll kill her if you don't & you can count on that all you have to do's get the witch unguarded tomorrow then kill her come back & finish your obligations, then I'll free her & you will be able to also & I'll never bother you again.

_Cole starts to shimmer out but Tarkin stops him. _

Tarkin: Where you going?

Cole: To think out the best plan to kill the witch.

Raynor: Good Belthazor don't come back till you've done the job.

_Cole shimmers out._

Raynor: All that separates us from getting him back are a few drops of innocent blood, & they're going to be spilled tomorrow.

Side Room

_Melissa lies on the floor there unconscious. She has the dream from the story "A Life's Long Dream" which's in reality actually a premonition. _(The dream will not be the whole one from the story but extracts taken from it but instead of it having a happy ending it'll have a bad one being the end result will have a knock on effect on Melissa & the season finale with that will change her life forever)

San Francisco Mountain besides the Golden Gate Bridge A Few Months After Fifth August

_Sam Winchester's standing there on his own in front of Pastor Jim. He's wearing a black tux & black shoes. The camera cranes up from the ground to reveal Melissa walking towards him. She's wearing a, low cut back & front halter neck wedding gown her "Melissa" named necklace, pearl bracelet & white sandals. Her hairs curled loosely around her with half of it tied up. She's carrying a small bouquet of flowers. "You Are So, Beautiful" is heard playing in the background. Sam smiles, at her lovingly. Pastor Jim does an inverted cross with his hands in front of him then starts saying something from the opened book he's holding whilst Melissa's coming up towards Sam. _

Pastor Jim: Dearly beloved we're gathered here today in the sight of god to join together Sam & Melissa in holy matrimony.

_She comes up to Sam & they stand in front of each other & hold hands._

Sam: You look beautiful.

_Melissa smiles at him._

Melissa: (Smiling) Thanks you don't look so bad yourself.

Pastor Jim: & whilst we're here on this beautiful day oh lord we ask you that you kindly smile upon them & bless this union. You may say your vows now. Sam, Melissa?

_Sam starts reciting his vows._

Sam: I Sam take thee Melissa.

_Melissa then starts reciting her vows._

Melissa: I Melissa take thee Sam.

Sam: For richer for poorer.

Melissa: In sickness & in health.

Sam: To love & to honour 

Melissa: To hold & to keep.

Sam: From each sun to each moon.

Melissa: From tomorrow till tomorrow.

Sam: From now until forever.

Melissa: Till death do us part.

_After a short time Sam gets a diamond wedding ring out of his pocket & places it on Melissa's finger. _

Sam: With this ring I thee, wed.

_Taking a gold wedding band from her pocket Melissa places it on Sam's finger._

Melissa: With this ring I thee, wed.

_Leaning in close to each other they kiss passionately._

Maternity Room July Two Thousand & One

_Melissa's in labour there with Sam beside, her holding her right hand. A doctor's in front of her._

Sam: Okay sweetie your doing great.

_In pain & sweating away from him greatly Melissa turns sideways & gasps up at him. _

Melissa: (Angry, In Pain, Gasping) How would you know I'm doing great your not the one having this baby without an epidural.

_A contraction rips through her forcing her to turn away from him& bite her bottom lip._

Melissa: (In Pain) Oh god Jesus Christ.

Sam: Language honey, breathe.

_Melissa looking back at him angrily grabs his shirt & brings him forward to her._

Melissa: (Angry, In Pain, Gasping) Don't you, tell me to watch my language Samuel Winchester I have every right, at the moment to forsake my Christian religion & hallow as much as I like.

_Another contraction rips her. She lets go of him & turns away & tries breathing Lamaze style. Sam looks sorry at her then up at the doctor._

Sam: Can't you give her an epidural?

Doctor: Sorry Mr Winchester but she's too far along. The only way this baby's coming out is o natural.

_Sam looks back at Melissa sorry again then pushes some hair out of her face & talks to her._

Sam: I'm sorry I put her into you honey if I'd known this would happen I wouldn't have done it in the first place.

_Melissa turns round & talks to him. _

Melissa: It's not your fault Sammy I'm as much to blame for this as you are I wanted this baby as much as you did.

Doctor: All right then Melissa on the last contraction I want you to give me one final big push okay?

_Melissa nods her head at him. _

Melissa: Okay then.

_A second later a contraction hits her. Melissa starts pushing forward with everything she's got._

Doctor: Okay that's it good, keep going.

_Melissa continues on pushing & screaming with all her might as her hand squeezes tightly round Sam's. His fingers start turning blue due to the grip of what her hands are doing to his._

Doctor: Great that's it, it's almost out.

_Squeezing one final time the baby pops out & gives herself a scream. Melissa falls back on the bed exhausted. The doctor pulls the baby up from under Melissa's legs & places her on her chest. _

Doctor: Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl.

_The baby cries as Melissa wraps her right arm round her & smiles down at her._

Melissa: (Smiling) Oh Sam look at what we did she's so beautiful.

_Sam resting his head against her looks down at his newborn baby daughter then answers her back. _

Sam: Yeah she sure is honey.

_Melissa talks to the baby._

Melissa: Hello Charlotte I'm your mommy & this is your daddy. 

Doctor: Charlotte that's a nice name. Well then daddy would you like to cut the cord?

_He hands Sam the scissors._

Sam: Of course I would.

_Taking the scissors he uses them on the baby._

Inside Sam / Melissa's House San Francisco Six Years Later

_Sam & Melissa are having a fight._

Sam: Mel I'm sorry I didn't get home earlier but the job just took longer than expected.

Melissa: But that's just it Sam the job always takes longer than expected.

Sam: I'm sorry honey but I can't predict when a job will finish or not & you of all people know that. There important.

Melissa: I know more important than your family.

Sam: Mel that's ridiculous nothing's more than my family.

Melissa: Sam your never home the kids & I haven't seen you in months.

Sam: I know but Dean & I have just had a lot of work on that's all.

Melissa: You always have a lot of work on Sam & I know you & Dean are good together but he can hunt demons on his own sometimes you know.

Sam: I know Mel but you don't understand.

Melissa: No you don't understand Sam It was Melinda's first recital last week & you weren't even there. I felt so humiliated when all, the mum's & dad's stared at me because my husband wasn't there & Melinda's face when she saw her daddy wasn't there & I said he would be I felt so heartbroken.

Sam: I know & I'm so sorry I wasn't there but I'll make it up to Melinda I promise.

Melissa: No you won't you'll have another job on before that & you'll just leave again.

Sam: You never know.

Melissa: I always know Sam because that always happens & I don't know if I can cope with it anymore I don't know if I can love you anymore.

_Sam looks sad at her remark._

Sam: Mel come on I'm sure we can work this out & not let it come to divorce.

Melissa: I don't know Sam I really don't know.

_His phone goes. It's Dean. Sam answers it._

Sam: Look Dean I can't really talk with you right now.

Dean: I'm sorry man but this's really important.

Sam: If it's a hunt you'll have to do this one on your own for once.

Dean: Wish I could bro but I can't I need you.

Sam: Yeah well unfortunately Mel needs me at the moment.

Melissa: You may as well go Sam you know you have to.

Sam: No Mel I'm not.

Melissa: Just go & do your job Sam while I go & do mine.

_Melissa walks out the room & upstairs._

Sam: Mel, please.

San Francisco Courtroom Months After That

_In the docks the Halliwell family are sitting along side the Winchesters. Piper's in the stand below them talking to a lawyer._

Piper: He was never there he was always on a job he didn't even see his kids.

Lawyer: Not ever?

Piper: He's been home three times this year. My cousins daughter's recital was a few months ago he wasn't even there I was & my husband & Mel's cousins & their partners were but he wasn't. He calls himself their dad but he isn't. He couldn't even provide for them Mel did that & she feed & clothed them. She even did that for & him also.

Lawyer: Him too. What kinder job does Mr. Winchester do?

Piper: One that doesn't pay anything certainly not child support or house keeping he cares more about that than his family.

_Outraged at that Sam speaks._

Sam: That's a lie I love my kids.

Piper: Which's why you divorced their mom in the first place isn't it.

Judge: You both will reframe from making commentated outbursts like that.

Sam: Sorry your honour.

Piper: Well I'm not he's a sleazebag & he knows it thinks he can get custody of his kids when he doesn't even know the meaning of the word.

_Sam comes forward & muzzles in on Piper._

Sam: Oh yeah how dare you tell what I can & can't do with my kids.

_Piper moves forward towards him._

Piper: Oh yeah you wanna try & piece of me pal. Come on.

_They start getting into a fight. Security guards try to fend them off each other. In the back of Mel's head she hears someone calling to her. _

Cole: Mel, wake up. Mel.

Underground Cave 

_Real time Cole stokes Melissa to try & wake her which doesn't work. _

Cole: Mel, wake up. Mel.

_He bends down & kisses her on the lips. Melissa wakes up suddenly with a start & sees Cole standing front of her. _

Melissa: Cole?

_She gets up & hugs him happily._

Melissa: Oh thank god I was so worried about you we all were.

Cole: (Worried) I'm fine but what about you Mel you alright? What happened?

Melissa: Nothing I remember being in the house then someone put something on my mouth which smelt like chloroform then I woke up here. What am I doing here Cole?

_He tells her about his conversation with Raynor. _

Melissa: Well we have to get outta here Phoebe's worried about you.

Cole: No Mel you can't.

_Melissa orbs upwards but hits the force field surrounding the room & area around the underworld & bumps from side to side & corner to corner before fully reforming in the room._

Melissa: AHH! What happened?

Cole: There's a force field surrounding the room & entire area of this part of the underworld no person good can enter or leave it magically.

Melissa: So I'm stuck here?

Cole: Not unless I do my job yes.

Melissa: So what do we do now?

Cole: I have to let Phoebe know what's going on so they can plan their next step. You better stay here until everything's sorted out then I'll come back for you okay?

Melissa: No Cole I'm goanna stay here I'll just find another way out.

Cole: Mel you can't if you do that Raynor will kill you & I can't let that happen.

_He shimmers out & goes to the Mausoleum._

Mausoleum 

_Phoebe's pacing up & down. Cole shimmers in._

Phoebe:Cole. Surprised to see me?

Cole:I hoped but why'd you come after what I did?

Phoebe:Because you need me. Besides, it's not like you haven't tried to kill me before. A little energy ball isn't going to stop me.

Cole:You know, I didn't have a choice I didn't mean to hurt you.

Phoebe:I know, I know, I know, its okay. I just need to get you back to the house, get that potion and you will be safe.

Cole:It's too late for that.

Phoebe: Whaddya mean? Cole?

Cole: Raynor has Mel.

Phoebe: What?

Cole: He kidnapped her earlier & is keeping her guard in the underworld.

Phoebe: Oh my god Piper knew something was wrong. Why's he keeping her there?

Cole: As insurance so I do my job.

Phoebe: Why would they use her as insurance?

Cole: Because they knew I care for her being your niece & everything.

Phoebe: Well we have to get her outta there before.

Cole: You can't Raynor will kill her before you do that.

Phoebe: Not if we use the, to call a lost witch spell.

Cole: That won't work Mel's in a place that's heavily shielded no one good can enter be taken outta it magically.

Phoebe: Well then we have to do something else we can't just leave her there.

Cole: Let's just figure this situation first then we can get Mel later.

_Cole coughs._

Phoebe:Cole?

_His hand changes into Belthazor's hand. His face starts to change._

Phoebe: We have to hurry.

Cole: Maybe I should shimmer, us there.

Phoebe:You can't use your demonic powers, it's too much temptation. We'll just drive there.

Attic

_Prue, Piper, Leo & Jenna are there. Prue searches through the Book of Shadows & Leo's talking to Sam on the phone. _

Sam: (Worried) The Brotherhood has Mel?

Leo: We think so yes.

Sam: How did it happen, Leo?

Leo: We're not sure but we think it happened when the girls were saving the second witch.

Sam: Why did they take her? What do they want with her?

Leo: I'm not sure but I think maybe insurance.

Sam: Insurance for what?

Leo: So Cole does his job because they suspect he's lapsing.

Sam: That's it I'm coming over there.

_He calls out to Dean in the room with him._

Sam: Dean, grab your things.

Leo: Sam don't if you come over here & attempt to rescue her the Brotherhood will kill her before you can do that & worse still even kill you & Dean it's better you stay where you are & let us handle it. I promise we'll get Mel okay?

Sam: (Relenting) Alright just let me know when that happens.

Leo: Will do. Talk to you soon.

Sam: Yeah bye.

_The two of them hang up on each other. Piper & Jenna are making the potion in the middle of the room. _

Jenna: Okayshake water vigorously for two hundred heartbeats. Then add a pinch of dandelion & a dash of chickweed.

_Piper pours some water into a jar._

Prue:You're using bottled water?

Piper: For Cole, the purer the better.

_She screws the lid on. Prue reaches for it._

Piper: I got it.

Prue:Okay.

Piper:Time me.

_She shakes the jar while Prue looks at her watch._

Piper: God what's taking Phoebe so long she should be back by now I swear if Raynor & his gang do something to Mel I'll freeze blow all of them up.

Jenna: You really think they took her?

Piper: Absolutely. Who else would've?

Jenna: But why would they do that?

Prue: Obviously to make us go after them.

Leo: Or more likely insurance for Cole.

Jenna:Why?

_The gang look at each other then Jenna._

Piper: It's a long story.

Jenna: Okay I think that's enough shaking.

_Jenna takes the jar off of Piper. _

Leo: So what do you do about the amulets?

_Prue walks over to the Book Of Shadows & answers. _

Prue: Not sure but we'll need to use all ours powers on the remaining Brotherhood.

Piper: Why?

Prue: Because when the two amulets are joined together, only this spell can activate their power.

_Piper & Leo walk over._

Leo: What does that mean?

Prue:It means if the brotherhood wants to actually use the amulets, they're goanna have to come here for the spell.

Jenna:But I was told that evil couldn't use the amulets.

Piper: Well obviously they've figured out a way.

_Phoebe & Cole walk in._

Phoebe: Hey.

_Cole sits in a chair._

Prue:You look like hell.

Cole:You have no idea.

Phoebe: Listen guys Mel's.

Piper: In the Underworld with the Brotherhood we know.

Phoebe: How do you know?

Leo: We kinder deduced that our idea ourselves.

Phoebe:Okay well is the potion done?

Jenna:It still has to cool & turn blood red.

Piper:I'll get some ice.

Prue: Okay be quick.

Piper: Alright.

_She runs out the room towards the kitchen._

Side Room 

_Melissa's pacing herself in the room thinking of a way to get out. Tarkin comes in & walks up to her._

Tarkin: Ah you're finally awake my pretty.

Melissa: & you're a two faced bastard Tarkin but who's counting.

_He moves right close up to her_

Tarkin: Oh come on Mel let's not fight. I just want us to get to know each other.

_He grabs her roughly & pushes her against a wall. She tries fighting against him but can't get out of his overpowering weight. He starts kissing her on her neck. Melissa moves her head to avoid his gaze. _

Tarkin: Hey baby, I just wanna a little fun.

_He continues his exploration of her prompting Melissa to have an idea. Catching him off guard she swings him round & pins him against the wall. _

Tarkin: Wow what're you doing?

Melissa: Having fun like you said.

_She kisses him savagely on the lips then throws him onto the floor & climbs on top of him & kisses him more. Tarkin removes her flannel blouse & moves his hands up & down Melissa's lean body. She spreads his legs apart so she can gain access to his pockets & his athame which's inside it. Tarkin lost in the moment speaks to Melissa._

Tarkin: Oh baby you're so good.

_Pulling away Melissa pins him down with her left hand whilst her right one's behind her back. _

Melissa: Oh honey I haven't even started yet.

_Reacting quickly she brings her right out from behind her back & stabs Tarkin in the chest. Tarkin screams out in pain as Melissa stands up away from him. The insides of his body burn up as the kills him inside out. He disappears to the demonic wasteland soon afterwards. Melissa breathes heavily with relief. She bends down & picks up her blouse. Then goes out the room & down a tunnel which leads her away from the area to safe place where she can orb out. _

Attic

_The potion, sitting in a chalice, turns blood red._

Jenna:(to Leo) It's ready.

_Raynor shimmers in._

Leo: Hey.

_Leo runs towards him to hit him. Cole stands up shouting. _

Cole: Leo, don't.

_Raynor throws an energy ball at him knocking him down. Cole runs over to him._

Cole: Leo.

_Jenna gasps. She turns to Raynor & holds her amulet._

Jenna:I serve with every breath, even my last.

Raynor:I'll have to take you up on that. But I think I'll save that pleasure for my brother.

_Raynor throws an energy ball at Jenna. The amulet protects her, but she still gets thrown back into some boxes. She falls to the floor & the amulet falls off her neck. _

Cole:Leave her out of this, Raynor.

Raynor: Wish I could Belthazor but I can't.

_Phoebe gets to the top of the stairs & tries to open the door but Raynor has blocked it._

Phoebe:Cole?

_She bangs on the door._

Raynor:I've come to take you home.

Cole: I am home.

Phoebe:Cole!

Raynor:You will be when you kill the witch. Stop fighting it, Belthazor. You're a demon. Embrace it. Let evil make you strong again, give into it.

_Outside Phoebe astral projects inside & sees the situation. _

Phoebe:Leo?

_She runs over to him & bends down._

Raynor:The rage in you is raising but it's not me you want to kill. It's her. Do it, for yourself.

Cole:No.

_Outside Prue & Piper coming up the stairs & see Phoebe's unconscious form & hear a commotion inside. _

Prue: Piper, stand back.

_She does that as Prue telekinses the door open with her power. The two of them run in._

Piper: Hey.

_Seeing them Raynor fires two energy balls. The girls quickly dodge them & they hit the wall behind them. _

Raynor:Is she really worth Melissa's life.

Phoebe:Cole, don't do it.

_Cole yells & changes into Belthazor. He conjures up an energy ball ready to throw to it at Jenna. Just as he's about to do it Melissa orbs in & knocks Raynor down with the back of her elbow. _

Melissa: Cole don't, don't let Raynor win.

_Raynor gets up & talks to Belthazor._

Raynor: Don't listen to her Belthazor she's nothing.

_Melissa goes in front of Jenna & stands defiant. _

Melissa: You wanna kill her Cole you're goanna have to kill me first.

_She outstretches her hands ready for whatever Belthazor's goanna do. _

Piper: Mel no.

_Melissa's outstretches her left hand towards Piper to stop her._

Melissa: Mom, don't. Cole listen to me you're stronger than this don't let the evil inside of you win look at Phoebe think about her think about all the good you've done & all the good you'll continue to do. If you do this now there'll be no turning back. Belthazor doesn't, exist anymore only Cole Turner does who controls his own destiny not lets anyone else do that for him.

Raynor: There all lies, Belthazor lies. You're a demon you always will be.

Melissa: Yes you are a demon a demon who's suppressed that side of him you can do that again.

_Belthazor looks at Phoebe who looks at him with pleading eyes._

Phoebe: Cole, please.

Raynor: We haven't got time for this Belthazor just kill the witch. You know you want to you have to you belong to me to the Source. We've done everything for you now it's time for you to repay that. Give into the evil. Kill her you can do it, do it, do, it, DO IT!

_Belthazor holds his head up in pain & screams. Then he turns round & conjuring up an athame throws it into Raynor's chest. Raynor holds the wound & looks up at Belthazor in shock. _

Raynor: Oh brother where for art thou.

_Sinking to the floor a fiery circle surrounds him then takes him alive & he disappears. Soon afterwards Belthazor reverts back into Cole. Phoebe seeing Leo calls Melissa over._

Phoebe: Mel.

_Melissa turning round & seeing Leo rushes over to him & places her hands over him to heal him. Cole stands there in total shock at what he's done. Phoebe gets up & goes over & hugs him. _

Phoebe: Oh Cole. 

_Prue checks Jenna's pulse & finds out she's still alive._

Prue: She's alive.

_Cole breaks apart from Phoebe & looks at her. _

Cole: I'm so sorry Phoebe.

_With that he suddenly shimmers out the room._

Phoebe: Cole.

_She looks on worried. _

Lounge Friday Fifteenth August 

_Prue walks into find everyone there sitting on the couch._

Prue: Everyone okay?

Piper: Considering yep.

Leo: Yeah I mean we lost Liza but at least we didn't lose Jenna.

Phoebe: But we lost Cole though.

Prue: Phoebe you don't know that. We saved him from Raynor well Mel did.

Phoebe: & he killed him by committing the most ultimate act of evil. Something like that doesn't just go away especially not to the Source & when he finds out Cole will never be able to come back.

San Francisco Motel Room

_Inside Sam hugs Melissa relieved she's safe._

Sam: Uh I was so worried about you.

Melissa: I know Sam I'm alright.

Sam: God if anything had happened to you.

_Pulling apart Melissa looks at him._

Melissa: Well it didn't so you don't have to worry there.

_Sam looks at her quizzically. _

Sam: Why's it demons always go for you?

Melissa: Don't know I must, appeal to them or something.

Sam: Well you must appeal to them greatly then cause you got past Tarkin. How did you get past Tarkin?

_Not wanting Sam to know the truth Melissa lies to him._

Melissa: He liked to drink go figure so I plied him with that & he conked out then I got out & came back home.

Sam: & nothing else happened while you were there.

_Melissa tries looking at him truthfully as possible whilst hiding the real truth._

Melissa: Nope nothing happened.

_Sam steps forward & puts his hands on Melissa's face & kisses her. Then he hugs her again. _

Sam: I love you Mel.

Melissa: I love you too Sam.

_The camera peers round to Melissa's face & keeps on that as she looks on ahead with a worried expression on her. _

The End 


End file.
